Re-joined By The Hip
by Georgiajennx
Summary: Cath and Wren are back at college and they are so excited to be back with there boys. But I doesn't turn out the way they hoped. As something happens to wren that makes her realize she never wants to leave Cath's side again. Spoilers for fangirl. Sorry if it is badly punctuated or if there is bad grammar I am only a beginner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Simon snow is actually over and Cath had never felt more empty, it was like there was a huge section ripped out of her. She hoped Levi could fill the hole but he couldn't be around half as much as she hoped. She had so much free time she didn't know what to do with it. It had been nice to have wren for the whole summer. It had been like old times. When they finally finished reading The Eighth Dance Wren thought that would be the perfect opportunity to throw Cath a surprise emergency kanye party. Wren hadn't had one for ages and she knew that it would be the perfect time for one with the Era of Simon Snow being over. So to cheer them both up they danced to Kanye all night. They stayed up so late they got an hour of sleep before their dad walked in and said that they were having a family day so they had to get up right away.

The rest of the year involved Levi coming for small surprise visits and Cath even went to his for a weekend but she preferred Levi going to hers, that weekend they didn't have a second of alone time. Even in the night Levi would try to sneak into Cath's room but he mom was a very light sleeper.

The year also included wren going to her mom's house and sometimes wren would argue with their dad about going out. On occasion wren would ask if Cath wanted to go out but she always refused, not because Cath didn't want to just because wren would use that as an excuse to their dad and that meant more arguments. Cath preferred it more when they were in happy family mode. The biggest problem with this summer though was how much Cath missed her laptop, she missed the feel of the keyboard on her fingertips, she missed replying to her comment's she gotten to everyone since the end of the first week. Cath thought about writing other fan fictions, sometimes she even thought of writing her own stories but she couldn't do it Simon and Baz wasn't just a random story it was her life, she could never replace them.

So not much happened that summer nothing spectacular but now it's gone and it was time to go back to college. Cath had been waiting for this day all summer she couldn't wait to see Reagan again and most of all she was excited to be able to see Levi every single day again. She would probably have to spend the first few weeks reading to him though, since he missed the ending of The Eighth Dance. Cath was gonna wait for him but she couldn't wait he didn't come over as much and everytime Wren would come up time read it would stare her in the face. Cath didn't mind reading it again she loved it, she thought it was the best ending to a series ever and she was so happy she gave GTL the last word Cath would never be able to end it as well as she did. The perfect end to to a perfect book. Wren was mostly excited to see Jandro. She hadn't been allowed to see him at all this summer. Cath was quite relieved that she had decided to room with Reagan, she had had a small feeling that Jandro would be in Wrens room alot. Wren was quite upset that they could not room together. This year Wren wanted to turn a new leaf and be and better person this year, she was over her little drinking problem and decided not to do it...as much. Wren wanted to do this with Cath though she thought that that she would need Cath to be her conscience like her own Jiminy cricket but Cath thought it would all blow over when they got their. Anyway Cath planned to spend most of her time with Levi, she wouldn't have time to be there for Wren 24/7. Thanks to Levi and Reagan, Cath finally had a life of her own.

When they finally pulled up to the college Cath jumped out the car and opened the boot to get all her stuff. Wren came out behind her but not as fast, she wanted to embrace it all. Cath had her stuff and was ready to go. Just as Cath was about to run off her dad called her for a hug first. Cath had no idea how she forgot. She was too excited all she could think about was seeing Levi again. So she give her dad a big hug and took one big breath hoping the smell of him would keep her going for the next week before she got see him again. She told Wren she would go with her every weekend since that was the condition of Wren coming back here. It was the only way to keep his eye on her after the whole drinking incident. He never wanted to go through that again. Just as Cath pulled away she whispered " goodbye, love you. Miss you. See you next week" her dad waved good bye and she thought of that as her cue to go. So she ran as fast as she could with her bags pulling her back.

As Cath reached the door of her dorm she caught her breath then slowly unlocked the door then pushed it. As she walked in, there on her bed, her miracle from heaven. Levi was lying there with that familiar smile that lit up her day. It had been three weeks since they were last together. It was like seeing a ghost. She tried not to but she couldn't help but smile. He was staring at her his eyes lit up lighter than the sun as if seeing her was the thing turned that little twinkle into a glow. Then when she finally snapped out of it she realized something "wait how did you get in?" She asked wondering how he even knew that was the right room. "Reagan" he replied.

"Where is she?"

"In here" She called from the bathroom.

"Aw okay, hi" Cath called back.

Levi got up off the bed, walked over and give Cath a long hug, then kissed her forehead. When he let go he asked her "so by any chance did you bring me a present. Maybe a small heavy one with a hard cover"

"Hmm maybe, let me see" she wreaked around in her bag until she found it. The book he had been waiting three weeks for, she pulled it out and his face lit brighter. Not that she thought it was possible. Then again it was Levi. "So shall we start" She asked. Just as he was about to say something Reagan walked in and interrupted "ugh really more reading, I thought you finished that when you finished carry on. Well good thing I'm going out. Bye" She walked out before Cath had the chance to say anything else.

"Really I haven't saw her for six weeks and when do I see her again it's for five seconds?" Cath asks as she looks up at Levi.

"Well it is Reagan" he answer's back "any way back to the book c'mon" he says as he pulls me towards towards the bed. Once they were on she snuggled up to Levi, opened the book to find the bookmark labeled Levi. She took it out, placed it on her bed side cabinet and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the end of the day and Cath was tired and worn. She couldn't wait to go in her room and lie down in the peace and quiet. She was hoping Reagan wouldn't be in since she never was after Cath and Levi became a couple. Levi she loved to think about him. He always made her feel so warm.

Cath unlocked the door and walked into complete darkness. She felt relieved because lights off means empty room. Which is exactly what she needed right now. When Cath turned the lights off she turned around to a bump in Reagan's bed. Looks like Reagan was in. But after Cath got a closer look it looked like two people, Reagan was not that big. That's when the bump started to move and a head popped above the covers but it's not Reagan's, a male. The male smiled at her and that is when she noticed. It was Levi!

"Levi, what the hell are you doing in Reagan's bed?!" Cath asked fuming.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you did I. Uh yeah we're over and me and Reagan's back" Levi answered so calmly. That just made Cath even more angry.

"So you're just finishing me like that...for Reagan"

"What's wrong with me" Regan asks from under the covers. She popped her head out "I was his first" she gave me a very rare smile.

"I can't believe this" Cath yelled

"Its not your fault, its just Reagan is so much better" Levi says as he starts to kiss Reagan. Whilst they were kissing they slowly slipped back under the covers.

Cath woke up breathing heavy. She looked next to her and Levi was asleep next to her. It was all a dream she thought to herself. She put the book that was lying on the bed next to her on her bed side cabinet. She sat up properly and looked at the time. She thought she better wake Levi up so that he wasn't late for work. She didn't want to though, she wanted him to sleep in so that he would be forced to stay here all day, but she did.

"Levi" she whispered softly "you need to get up for work"

"Hmm" he asked with his eyes still shut.

"You need to go to go work" Levi turned his head to look at the time.

" Oh right, yeah OK I better go" he slowly gets up, stretches, gives me a kiss on the head then leaves.

After lessons Cath sat in her room thinking about the dream. She was pretty sure that the dream was breaking one of Reagan's ground rules but it wasn't her fault. Although she knew it was just a dream she had to keep reassuring herself that Levi loved her, Reagan and Levi was just the past.

After a while there was a knock at the door. Cath thought it must be Levi. Even though he now had his own key she never understood why he still knocked. Cath opened the door but it wasn't Levi standing there, it was Wren.

"What's wrong" Cath asked as there in front of her Wren stood with tears in her eyes and her mascara was smudged so that she looked like a panda bear. Wren ran in and hugged her.

"Jandro dumped me" Wren sulked. Cath could feel her wet tears dripping on her neck.

"What, why?" Cath asked pushing her away softly. They both slowly sat on the the bed.

"He said that he has realized I'm too young for him so he is getting back with his ex girlfriend. Whoever she is" Wren explained.

"Well he is just a douche. You are are great girl you don't need him" Cath told her.

"You know what you're right. I don't need him I have you. We done great before boys came in and ruined everything. you know what, from now on I am done with boys. I'll just hang with you. Cath go call the doctor cause we are about to be RE-joined by the hip"

Cath sat smiling at how well she was taking it until she realized what that last thing Wren said was.

"Wait, what?!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been an hour since wren went back to her room. Cath stop thinking of what Wren could mean by Re-joined by the hip, did she really want things to go back to the way they were? Cath never thought this would happen and when it did, she would have thought she would have been a bit more excited. Cath finally had a life of her own; a new sort-of friend, a super amazing boyfriend. She was happy that they were talking again but she was no longer hanging onto Wren and hoping for things to go back. Back when Wren was the popular, pretty one and Cath was the nerdy fangirl. She didn't mind that label, she thought it was quite cool but against Wren it didn't seem it. Now that title seemed even cooler. Cath didn't want the old days back but she tried not to worry, she didn't actually think Wren would want to leave all that to glue her self to Cath's side. Wrens better than that...she hoped.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Cath froze. She slowly walked to the door and spied through the peep hole. Levi stood there on the other side of the door. Cath took a big sigh of relief then opened the door to let him in.

"You're early" Cath said as Levi walked through the door.

"Yeah my boss got sick so he let us go home, what's the matter?" Levi asked after seeing the worry on face.

Cath told him about her encounter with wren and how she was worried about things going back to the old times.

"It'll be fine, Wren won't go back to that. She likes things this way, she'll stay popular and you'll stay mine" Levi reassured her.

As offended as Cath was about Levi making her sound like his property, she realized he was right Wren was happy with the way things were. Wren is at the top of the food chain why would she pull herself down now.

"With that matter solved let's get down to our next" Levi stated

"Which it?" Cath asked curiously.

Levi sat on Cath's bed and slowly held up The Eighth Dance. Cath giggled and took the book off him as she sat down beside him.

She opened it to the marked page and began to read.

They got quite a bit of the book read although Regan interrupted them a few times. Some from walking in and out the door and some from making gagging noises to them. Cath got two chapters from the end when their was a knocking at the door. Cath bookmarked the page and put her book on the bedside cabinet next to her. When she got to the door she opened it and there was Wren standing their with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Cath, sorry I took so long but my roommate has such a big mouth, I mean she talks a lot" Wren pushed past Cath and walked into her room "oh" Wren said.

"What's wrong?" Cath asked.

"Well I was kinda hoping for it to just be us" Wren said referring to Levi.

"But he's always here " Cath protested.

"But I was hoping to have some sisterly time with a bit of kanye on the side"

"Well I was hoping for some Levi time with a bit of reading on the side" Cath said mimicking Wren.

"I know you haven't seen him for a while but I'm going through a bad break up and I'm super sad about it" Wren admits giving Cath her best pouty face.

"Use know I'm still here right" Levi announces but both of the two this hold their finger up as in to tell him to 'be quiet'. Levi sits back on the bed.

"I know but-"

"But you're my sister" Wren interrupts "you can't leave me alone"

Cath gives a big sigh as she gives in.

"Fine" Cath states as she looks at Levi with her sad eyes.

"What?" Levi asks

Cath flicks her eyes her eyes to the door then back at him.

"Oh I get it" Levi says as he clicks on "okay I'm going now, later ladies" he says as he walks towards the door and opens it and looks back at the girls.

Wren flashes him a 'she's mine now' smile as he walks out the room. Wren looks back at Cath and says "I knew you wouldn't let down a sister in need"


End file.
